Laurus Jade
Laurus Jade (ラウルス・ジェイド Raurusu Jeido)'' is one of the supporting characters in '''Our Commitment.' He is an actor and is the older and only brother of Blue Jade, a musician. He resides in a luxurious suburban mansion with Hairia and their butler. ''Biography 'Appearance' Laurus is extremely sensitive to cold, thus he usually wears a scarf with stripes during fall or winter. Laurus's concept outfit consists of a white long sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon on the center of his chest, white leggings, and white boots. 'Personality' Laurus can be selfish, but he's gentle and sweet when he needs to be. Despite being older, he is someone more childish than his younger brother. He is an idealistic person and a voice of reason. He always moves with grace, and acts in front of the cameras with confidence. He is a former teacher in France, once being a professieur in Violette's class. He and Hairia usually bring Viridi with them on set, alongside Bellatrix. 'History' Laurus liked seeing her younger brother pleased. He was especially happy back when Blue was little and was usually around Viridi. Knowing about the latter's sickness disappointed him and his baby brother, although Laurus stayed optimistic every time he gets to see her. Both Blue and Laurus used to argue a lot back when he used to be a teacher, since his brother was going through a phase. Laurus understands this but is affected by means of his yelling. 'Story' Laurus is first introduced after Bellatrix's arrival. The latter is first upset for not giving Hairia normal meals and letting their cook do the work. He offers to give everyone a ride to Brest via his yacht, where everyone is taking a break and spending their time on the water. In the ending, Laurus stops in front the gates of his mansion, predicting Hairia's misfortune. The latter is currently running late for their work and is seen running downstairs. As Hairia jumps inside the limousine, the chauffeur hands her a lunchbox, coming from Bellatrix. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Laurus appears in a crossover comic named ''Our Commitment × Portuland, with Hairia accompanying her throughout the pages. Our Commitment: Rotten Laurus appears in Our Commitment: Rotten, a spin-off revolving around Violette's childhood. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Laurus appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Laurus's scene: As Laurus makes his way into the scene, he immediately acts as if Violette pushed her. The latter nervously denies this, but to everyone's dismay. All of the people surround her until Hairia appears on the rescue. Violette mentions her name and someone yells "Cut" ''from behind the crowd. The director tells her to yell the name "Anouska," not "Hairia" as it turns out that they were all doing it for a scene. Our Commitment: Memories In ''Our Commitment: Memories, Laurus is seen in many scenes with the characters below: • Hairia Feldgrau • Blue Jade • Andrei Castleton • Louis Forrest • Aleksandra Honeydew •Bellatrix Cal Poly Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Violette appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! along with Julie and Jukyo. ''Your Eyes'' Laurus appears in Your Eyes album art. Character Relationships * Blue Jade - His baby brother. Laurus's ringtone is a remix of his brother's words of annoyance. * Hairia Feldgrau - His friend and coworker. He takes care of her after her departure. After Blue's numerous leave-takings and tantrums, Laurus undergoes a significant change and finds out how it feels like to take care of someone who isn't upset with him. *Louis Forrest - After six years, Laurus hands him his SUV. The two have a tsukkomi-boke relationship. *Violette Brunswick - Violette's friend and former school teacher in Our Commitment. In the later chapters, he begins hanging out with both Andrei and Violette. After her argument with Andrei, Laurus promises to watch over Violette. He also helps her with the pending projects Linford leaves behind for Violette to take care of. In Our Commitment: Rotten, ''he appears as the only teacher who doesn't make fun of her. *Bellatrix Cal Poly - She is a former student. She usually gets her costumes from him. *Linford Dartmouth - Laurus works for his company as one of the people in a team that creates French bisque dolls. *Andrei Castleton - His "assistant." Laurus always tests his outfits on Andrei. *Julie Malachite - His former student. *Viridi Lia - He often keeps encouraging her to fight and bringing her to fun places with him along with Blue in order to have fun while her life is lasting. Trivia 'General:''' *Laurus's name is late Latin for "laurel." *He is the oldest character, after Vio. *He can speak fluent English.